peacefandomcom-20200223-history
The Mooj
Namaste-Gee! "The Selection of Random Numbers is too Important to be Left to Chance." -Swami Mujaputtia Umbababbaraba- ---- Swami Mujaputtia Umbababbaraba, best known to the world as "The Mooj", is a graduate* of the Ashram Ramrama, India and is the co-founder of "The Friends of Mooj Society". The Mooj has written over seventy thousand books, essays, mystery novels, scientific papers, political essays, Bollywood movie scripts, romance novels and pieces of music. World renowned as an artist, guitarist, singer, composer, and lecturer, The Mooj has shown millions how to apply spiritual principles to art, music, education, business, relationships, and much, much more. The Mooj also has a black belt in Karate. It has been nearly four years since The Mooj mysteriously disappeared. When search parties went in search to locate him they found nothing. Well, actually, they did find a dhoti and purgree floating in the bay but were unable to keep these relics because The Mooj had made them from sheets stolen from the motel where he had been staying prior to his disappearance. We have all but given up the search. In an effort to keep you entertained as well as enlightened The Friends of Mooj Society has decided to release for Internet Use Only an original Mooj newsletter dating from 1998. This particular newsletter was published under the guise of another name. Perhaps "The Enlightenment!" as this thing was called, was geared toward a more enlightened audience (i.e., Hindus and Canadians). We have several of these old Enlightenment! newsletters on file so we might post a few more if the response is favorable. Issues of "The Mooj Weekly Standard" and "The Enlightenment!"'' are rare ... but may still be found. Feel free to visit to gain access to some: :and don't forget to browse the ''Weekly Standard Archives :and enjoy the weeky Travels with Mooj column. BE Peace dear friends. I have a feeling The Mooj has not yet shuffled off this mortal coil. (I mean ... if Ma Nature couldn't take him out with a 50-kV lightning strike!) Keep the Faith. http://mooj.com/images/093003-header.jpg Disclaimer ---- The Mooj Group (a.k.a the "The Friends of Mooj") website contains or may contain forward-thinking and/or self-realization advice. The words "may," "will," "anticipate," "believe," "estimate," "expect," "future," "intend," "plan," "could," "should," "potential," or "continue" or the negative or other variations thereof, as well as other statements that relate to matters of the soul, spirit or abstract plane of embodied collective consciousness, that may or may not constitute lifestyle choices that reflect common sense and/or the laws of natural phenomena, are often used to clarify advice given by The Mooj. Such "forward-thinking advice" is usually given by The Mooj free of charge to those asking for it and this advice is not necessarily based on anything holistic, rather than the fact that The Mooj is a self-proclaimed Swami, who was granted unconditional omnipotence by Ma Nature via a 50-kV lightning strike. Minions, non minions and notable others, who elicit such advice should be cognizant of the fact that The Mooj is a wandering fugitive, with limited education and means, and possesses a propensity to affect people's lives in adverse ways. Should The Mooj’s advice prove to be flawed, or should actual reality, results, events and circumstances surrounding your predicament vary significantly from those reflected in your desired outcome, or should you lose lots of money, friends or be banished from your respective families, The Mooj is exempt from liability and, thus, cannot be held accountable. For more information please feel free to contact The Mooj at: *'The Mooj' didn't exactly graduate from the Ashram but he did attend a few classes there Links The Hsinhsinming -10 Ox Herding Pictures - Visual Haiku - Exploration 勘探 - Shamanism - The Papalagi - Surrender - Ma Nature - The_Mooj ---- Category:-ts-